Assumptions
by red.ocean-wind
Summary: Ren overheard Hikaru confessing to Kyoko. Kyoko rejected him, Ren should be happy,  but why is he angry?


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Skip Beat.**

**A/N: First, I would like to thank you for your reviews, alerts, and favorites, it really motivates me to write more! :D  
>A little OOC warning and violence, also <strong>**(a tiny little bit of) ****lime (?). Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Cluck. Cluck. Cluck.<p>

Thump. Thump

Cluck. Cluck. Cluck.

Thump. Thump

'_Why did it turn out like this?' _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>: One hour ago :<strong>

Kyoko had just finished her commercial shoot. Her co-star was none other than Isibashii Hikaru. Hikaru had been excited as they were going to act as lovers in the CM.

At the end of the shoot, Hikaru who had been overwhelmed by Kyoko's acting as his lover thus decided to confess his two years and a half of undying love for her. He thought, _'Maybe... Just maybe... she liked me.'_

Kyoko was exiting her dressing room, ready to head outside of the building to wait for her ride. Tsuruga-san had phoned her in the afternoon before her shoot to ask if she would like to had dinner with him, and that he had something to tell her. He had said that he would drop by the studio where her current shooting took place at to pick her up since they would be getting off at the same time.

Kyoko was half-way across the hallway when Hikaru-san stopped her.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Ren arrived earlier. So he decided to go inside and wait for Kyoko in case she hadn't finished yet. Maybe he'll be lucky and can catch some part of her filming. Halfway though, Ren heard the voice that could always make his heart feels warm inside whenever he heard it. He smiled, maybe they can spend much longer time today. As he was walking to the direction of the voice, again he stopped. '_There is someone else with her?' _he thought when he heard a male's voice. '_Who could it be?' h_e frowned.

"Yes, Hikaru-san?"

"Kyoko-chan, there is something I want to tell you." He said nervously.

Ren walked closer to the source of the voice.

"What is it, Hikaru-san?" Kyoko answered good-nature-ly and smiled.

"I... uh... I... uhm..." He stuttered.

"Hm?" Kyoko cocked her head to the side, still smiling and not understanding a word he uttered.

Ren's frown became deeper.

"I... uh... I... lo-love you, Kyoko-chan!" He shouted the last part, closing his eyes tightly.

At this, Ren's frown gets even deeper if possible and his heart thumped so fast. Afraid of what will come out from Kyoko's mouth. _"Who the hell is this 'Hikaru-san'? She only mentioned his name once, and I'm sure that this is the first time she had worked with him... But why does it sound__ed__ like they are close? Could they ha__d__ been meeting secretly?" _Ren couldn't stop the rampage of his mind as he feared that Kyoko would slip away from his hands.

"Eh?" Confused, she just stared at the figure in front of her.

Hikaru still closing his eyes, doesn't have the courage to open them.

"EEEHHHH?" Then it hit her.

'_Hikaru-san loved me? No! It can't be! He must be mistaken because of our roles in the CM. Yes! It must be it!' _Then her mind come to a halt when she remembered something. '_Yeah... It must be it... Just like Tsuruga-san, he must be confused by the roles we played.' _she smiled sadly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**

_Kyoko and Ren had just finished their Heel siblings roles. They were in the hotel room they stayed in during the time they played Heel siblings, preparing to check out._

"_Is everything ready, Mogami-san?"_

"_Hai! It's all set, Tsuruga-san!"_

"_Then, shall we?" Ren said, holding on the door, always the gentleman._

_Silence._

"_Mogami-san?" Ren asked, when he saw Kyoko made no attempt to move. He closed the door and walked over to the place where she stood. "Mogami-san?" he asked again._

"_I'm going to miss this role..." she finally answer, looking down, a sad smile graced her face._

"_Me, too, Mogami-san." Ren smiled at her, the usual angelic smile he always showed her. "I'll miss spending time with you." he looked directly to her eyes._

"_Eh?" she stared at him. "What are you saying, Tsuruga-san!" she waved him off like what she had been doing before. "We works in the same company, we'll always be able to see each other." she commented off-handedly, waving her hands in the air._

_Ren grabbed her hand. "I really meant it, Mogami-san" he looked into her eyes seriously._

_Kyoko was stunned. She just stood there and stared at him, her mind was as plain as a blank paper, she couldn't think of anything to say._

_Watching her, Ren sighed inwardly. He put her hand down. "Haaa ..." turning around, he looked up at the ceiling, "I'll miss spending time with my precious little sister, I'll miss her clinging so tightly to me." he said, with a hint of mischief. He turned to face her, pinched her cheeks, "My darling, Setsu" and smiled a smile of Cain._

"_Onii-channn !" she pouted._

_He chuckled, walking away, "Come on, let's get going, Mogami-san" he smiled at her, now back to holding on the door._

"_Hai." she answered. 'That scared me...' she thought. 'I guess...' she looked down at her feet, walking to the door, a sad smile grace her face, 'it's not possible for him to miss –'_

"_I love you"_

'_Eh?' She turned around to face Ren, who was still standing by the door._

'_Oh, shit! I've let that one slip without me knowing!' Ren thought, 'But I'm tired of beating around the bush, it's either now or never!' He lifted his head to look straight into her eyes. "I love you," he repeated more firmly._

"_I love you, too"_

_Ren eyes brightened, "Mo –"_

"_Cain, nii-san!" she cut him off, smiling Setsu's bright smile._

_It felt like someone had grabbed a hold of his heart and squeezed roughly as Ren felt the wave of disappointment coursing through him. 'It's alright... I can wait...' he smiled sadly, and looked at her, this time more composed. "Yeah..."_

_His eyes held such a strong emotion that Kyoko couldn't quite comprehend, but she paid no attention to it. No, she refused to acknowledged it. She was scared that if she looked into his eyes any longer, she would get hurt, the fact that the word was meant for Setsu, Cain's little sister, not her, Mogami Kyoko. An__d she was__ afraid that she would once again feel that emotion called 'love'. But it's already too late, she had fallen for him. Now she need__ed__ to guard her heart so that her love for him won't get deeper and get her hopes up. 'No, no,' she shook her head gently, 'He must be talking about Setsu, it's not possible for him to love me. I must be more careful from now on.'_

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

><p>'<em>That was a year ago...' <em>she thought.

"Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko was pulled out of her thoughts. _'Oh, right, I was in the middle of a conversation.' _She bowed her head slightly, "I'm sorry, Hikaru-san."

"Eh?"

"You must have been mistaken," she explained. "You must be overwhelmed by the roles we played, Hikaru-san." she smiled at him.

Hikaru stared at Kyoko. "NO!" he shouted, surprising Kyoko, and himself. "I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "It's true that I've been overwhelmed by your acting today, and I thought... well... that maybe..." Kyoko stared at him strangely. He took a deep breath, "But Kyoko-chan, I've been in love with you since we worked together in Kimagure Rock."

'_Kimagure Rock?' _Ren thought, _'The show that that chicken was in? Now, what was his name... Is it Kou? Nope... didn't seem quite right... I think it started with B... Let's see... Bou? Yeah, that must b –'_

"– Bou"

'_Eh?' _Ren lifted his head when he heard that name.

"Even though you were just acting as the mascot," Hikaru continued, "But you were very dedicated."

'_So__,__ all along she had been the mascot?' Ren thought, his __mind__is__ in a complete bi__zare__'_

"At first, I was just watching over you, but as days passed by, it became love." He looked down at his feet. "I thought I'll never stand a chance, but I decided to take a risk," he looked up, this time determined. "I love you, Kyoko-chan. Will you go out with me?"

Ren was pulled out of his thoughts. _'It's not a time for this, I'll just ask her later tonight.'_ He looked to Kyoko, anxiety coursed through him as he scared for her answer. _'Please say no. Please! Please give me a chance first!'_

"Thank you, Hikaru-san" she blushed after hearing his heated confession.

Ren's heart stopped.

Hikaru lightens up, "Then, Kyoko-cha –"

"But I'm so sorry!" she bowed, "I appreciate your feelings, but I can't return it."

Ren breathed a sigh of relieve, inwardly.

"Do you have someone you like?" Hikaru asked.

"Eh?"

"Is it Tsuruga-san?"

Ren tensed.

"No!" she response rather quickly.

Ren felt like there's an arrow pierced right through his heart.

"Tsuruga-san WILL never love me! I'm just a lowly kouhai who doesn't even deserve his attention, but despite that he still kindly give me his guidance and help me with my problems. I really respect him. It's just a PLAIN respect!"

Ren had just enough. But he's not willing to leave the spot he's currently hiding at.

Hikaru, who had been surprised by Kyoko's sudden outburst, "Alright, alright, I understand, Kyoko-chan" he smiled slightly. "I get it, okay?"

Stopping her rant, Kyoko become silence once again. "Hai." she looked down at her feet.

"Kyoko-chan."

She looked up at Hikaru. He smiled at her, "Promise me,"

Kyoko tilt her head to the side, not understanding his words.

"Promise me that you'll remain the same around me even though I confessed to you today. Please don't feel awkward around me, okay?"

She nodded, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face.

"Great! Then next time you must join us for dinner, okay?" Hikaru asked cheerfully.

"Yes. Thank you, Hikaru-san." She smiled at him.

"Ja, mata ne!" he shouted, already running off to where he came from.

"Mata ne!" she shouted over him.

'_Haaa...'_ She looked down at her watch, 19.30. _'Oh__,__ no! Tsuruga-san must have been waiting for me out there!'_ She began to take off and heading to the front of the studio when suddenly someone grabbed her hand.

She turned around and gasped. "Tsuruga-san..." she said breathlessly. _'Don't tell me he heard the Bou part!'_

"Ts...Tsuruga-s..san" she stuttered, "D-Did you hear the conversation just now?"

But instead of an answer, Kyoko was being dragged off by Ren to his car. _'What should I do? He's angry! He's definitely angry!'_ she panicked _'I must think of something!'_

When they reach his car, Ren opened the passanger door and push Kyoko inside.

"Tsuruga-san!" she tried, but Ren had shut the door.

Ren got in the driver seat and started the ignition. He then drove off to the direction of his apartement.

During the ride, Kyoko tried to explain but Ren just kept ignoring her. Once arrived, again he dragged Kyoko up to his condo.

* * *

><p><strong>: Back to the present :<strong>

Thump. Thump.

Cluck. Cluck. Cluck.

The sound of their footsteps echoed clearly through the complex. Luckily the complex Ren stayed in only provided one condo on each floor, so they don't need to worry that they will be disturbing the neighbours.

Once they arrived in front of Ren's condo, Ren slid his card key and opened the door. He got inside then pulled Kyoko with him. He shut the door with too much force that it made Kyoko jumped.

Kyoko, still frantically searching for words to say, tried to get his attention.

"Tsuru –

***SLAM!***

She jumped, scared and trembling, decided to keep silent.

Ren had slammed his hands on to the wall, in effect blocking Kyoko from running away and made her silent. He loomed over her, head bent down.

"Why..." he muttered.

"Eh?" she squeaked.

"Why did you say that it was impossible for me to love you?" his was voice low and dangerous.

"But it's really not possible, Tsuruga-san!" she tried to get across her point.

"WHY?" he shouted, making Kyoko cowered even more. "Why did you make your own assumption about my feelings? Did you think you understand me so much that you can make your own assumption? You don't even know how I felt!" he lifted his head to look at her, rage evidence in his eyes.

Kyoko was scared at first, but hearing his words, it hurt her even more that rage was starting to consume her, too.

"You're right! Yes, I don't understand you!" she shouted back heatedly, "It is wrong of me to made my own assumption! But is it wrong that I was just thinking the obvi –"

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted over her.

"What?" she was stunned.

"I love you! I've always been!"

"No..." she shook her head furiously, "No.. it can't be.. You must be lying.. Yeah, it must be meant for Setsu," she tried to deny it, "Right? You are acting as Cain now, right?" she said frantically.

Ren, getting even more frustrated, lifted her off the ground and against the wall.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I loved you?" he stared at her hard.

"No..." she denied, shaking her head from side to side, "You must have been mista –"

She was cut off by his lips pressing onto her roughly. Ren had had enough, and he needed to make her listen. He kissed her roughly, then becoming gentler as his anger dissipates bit by bit. Kyoko started to response to his kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips, soon their tongues were battling for dominance. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily.

"I love you, I've always been since Dark Moon started," still breathing heavily, he hugged her to him. "I want you. Days and nights, I always think about you." As if to prove his point, he pushed his crotch against her centre, making her gasp.

They stayed the same for minutes. No one dared to move.

Kyoko was still stunned. Just like that day, the day when they finished their Heels sibling role, her mind is as plain as a blank paper.

Finally, regaining his composure and seeing the lack of response from her, Ren started to put her down. He sighed. "That day, when I said I will miss you, I really meant it. But I was afraid that you would walk away if I confess. So, I've been keeping it all to myself, thinking that as long as I get to stay by your side, then it's fine. But I've become greedier," he touched her cheeks, his hand trailing down to her neck before he withdraws it. "I wanted you to belong to myself only. I wanted to claim you so that no other guy will take you away from me." He turned around, his back facing her, "Leave," he has said, it feels bitter in his mouth, because what he wanted was her to be by his side, but he needed her to leave, so that he can protect her, protect her from himself. "Leave, Mogami-san. I'll call a taxi for you, you can wait it downstairs." His face was contorted in pain, but she couldn't see it for she was facing his back, however, it was evidence in his voice, even though it's just slightly.

Kyoko had slid off of the wall, her legs can no longer support her.

"Why?" she had managed, tears threathen to drop from her eyes.

"Please leave, Mogami-san," he repeated. "Before I do something that I will regret, as I've already regretted for using such force on you just now." Then he started to walk away, heading to his living room.

Kyoko watched his retreating back. She can leave and act like nothing's happened, she will not be bothered by the feelings of love. But why does her heart hurt so much? She started to get up on her feet.

Ren heard footsteps, his heart was beating painfully. 'Yes, that's right. Run... before I –' Ren was halted in his thoughts as two small arms wrap themselves around his waist.

He started to turn around, "Kyo –"

He was stopped however as soft lips were pressed against his. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I loved you." Tears slid down her cheeks. "I loved you," she repeated, hugging him tightly. "I've always loved you but I was too scared, scared of rejection, so I've been keeping quiet and act like nothing's wrong." The tears now fall even more heavily as she talks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ren" she hid her face in his chest, "I'm so sorry," holding onto him for life.

"Shh... Kyoko," he called softly, "Kyoko, look at me." She lifted her head to look at him. He kissed her chastely, earning a blush from her. "It's okay now," he smiled that heavenly smile of him that always made her feels weak inside.

"Now that you know that I loved you, and you loved me, will you be my girlfriend?"

She stared at him for a while. Once more the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes!" She replied, smiling brightly.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again, as a start of their new relationship, a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, no longer a sempai-kouhai relationship.

* * *

><p>-End-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wahh... I can hardly believe that I managed to finish this. xD  
>What do you think of it? Please feel free to point out my fault and if it's too OOC. I've been wanting to see a frust<strong>**r****ated Ren confess his love for Kyoko (angrily), but there's not much of it out there, so I tried to write it on my own.**

****I was having a hard time in choosing the right tittle for this story, since don't know what did I focus on when writing this story (except getting Ren to drag Kyoko and confess to her angrily), and finally came up with this tittle "Assumptions". I know it's lame .. haha ... =_="  
>I've think of other tittles such as "Rage", "Rampage", "Egoist", "Emotion", but it couldn't get any lamer.. hahah...<br>****

**I've tried my best in fixing the grammar and spelling, so I hope there are not too much errors in it.**

**As always, thank you for clicking on this link and read my story. I was really happy when I read all of the reviews, thank you very much!  
>I hope you like this story! :D<strong>


End file.
